villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brainiac (Injustice)
Brainiac is the main antagonist of the 2017 video game Injustice 2. He is a ruthless and megalomaniacal alien super-computer being, intent on conquering the entire universe, destroying Superman himself, and enslaving all life forms he encounters. Despite him being the ultimate villain of the entire game itself, Brainiac is also a playable character in the game. He was voiced by , who also played Dr. Vannacutt in House on Haunted Hill. Biography Brainiac is the knowledge-obsessed alien conqueror from Colu. Having bonded with his highly advanced ship, Brainiac roams the cosmos, hoping to study and exterminate everything in the galaxy. Many years ago, Brainiac caused the destruction of the planet Krypton. Kara Zor-El, who was a teenager during the attack, was able to remember the invasion that only she and her baby cousin Kal were able to escape from. Years later, after Kal had landed on Earth, grown up, became the hero Superman, lost his wife Lois to the Joker, and spent five years attempting to set up a new regime, Brainiac arrived at Earth and had analyzed that Superman's rise and fall had irreversibly compromised Earth's defenses, making it a prime target for invasion. Brainiac contacted the super-intelligent gorilla leader named Gorilla Grodd, and the two formed a partnership. Grodd's task was to organize Earth's villains against any heroes that would challenge Brainiac in the form of what Grodd would call "the Society". Hacking into Batman's security program known as Brother Eye, Brainiac was granted complete control of all of Earth's electronics, thus initiating his invasion. Earth's heroes, with Superman's help, managed to successfully defeat Brainiac but, since the alien had abducted major cities and kept them trapped on his ship, his fate - whether he was to live or die - lead to another conflict between former super-friends Superman and Batman. In one scenario, if Batman were to beat Superman, Brainiac would be apprehended and kept alive. Superman would be sent into the Phantom Zone, and Batman and Earth's other heroes would attempt to continue to fix the world, one of those tasks being freeing Brainiac's trapped cities. In another scenario, if Superman were to defeat Batman, the Kryptonian would execute Brainiac and bond with his ship, therefore becoming the new Brainiac. With Brainiac's intelligence and powers, Brainiac-Superman would mind-control Batman to be his mindless servant as he set out to fix his former regime. Appearance Brainiac is a tall, muscular-build, a bit large and humanoid green-skinned alien being with no hair. He has a cybernetic prosthetics and a protective armor warping his body, with little purple tubes around his head. Personality As in every incarnation of the character itself, Brainiac is an extreme and pure megalomaniacal individual, being intent on establishing his superiority all over the universe. Despite being just a megalomaniac, Brainiac is also an extremely powerful, malevolent, egotistical and aggressive individual, able to outsmart his enemies with him being a super-computer creature. On the other hand, he cannot handle whenever his plans fail as shown when he starts fuming with rage after Batman and Superman take control over his ship. In fact, he really is the ultimate personification of megalomania and power hunger, as he is seeing nothing more or less than conquering the universe and destroying Superman and his own allies, or even anything else. Despite being purely evil, Brainiac did displayed disgust towards Joker for his crimes. However, not only is he as bad as Joker otherwise, but he is mainly disgusted towards him for pragmatic reasons. Because of this, one could assume that he only dislikes Joker because he could be a threat towards his collection. Powers and Abilities Brainiac has many powerful and incredible powers and abilities, such as: Powers *'Superhuman Intelligence': Brainiac's most notorious ability is his extremely advanced intellectual capabilities, being considered to one of the most intelligent beings in the entire universe itself, and he uses this ability to outsmart his enemies. **'Psionic Powers': His superhuman mental faculties have displayed a degree of psionic capabilities, which also allows him to mind control others. **'Technopathy': His superhuman mind can can even mentally interface with technological equipment, as well as control his entire ship with his thoughts alone, or create Grid from a sub unit in Cyborg. *'Augmented Physiology': Brainiac's body is augmented with extremely advanced cyber-prosthetics which are very powerful. **'Superhuman Strength': Brainiac is incredibly powerful, having physical strength in superhuman levels. He can go toe-to-toe with Superman and even overpower him physically. **'Superhuman Durability': In addition to his incredible strength, Brainiac possesses physical endurance in superhuman levels that enables him to stand against assaults. His durability is mainly factored by his extremely proactive armor around his body, as it could easily take hits from Superman's heaviest strikes. **'Superhuman Speed': Brainiac is extremely fast, knowing to use his speed against his enemies, especially against Flash, even if the latter is the fastest being alive. Brainiac possesses great reflexes in superhuman levels which enables him to know when to attack when he is being assaulted. He physically combated Batman, an armor-enhanced combat master, and Superman, a solar-powered Kryptonian with armor and a degree of martial arts skills, all on his own and even overpowered the a few times. **'Regenerative Systems': Brainiac's augmented body has regenerative protocols that are able to help his body to heal from wounds. **'Flight': Despite having not using for many times, Brainiac possess the ability to fly, and he uses it in order to face against Superman. **'Tentacles': Brainiac body has six retractable tentacles on is back, which are also highly self-efficient in combat. During his battle with Superman and Batman, his tentacles were able to fight them both while he stood relaxed with his arms folded. Gallery wdzcbwytqki8jnryybap.jpg !60.jpg 1_max.jpg !brainiac_by_bogdan_mrk.jpg !injustice-2-brainiac.jpg brainiac_by_sonimbleinim.jpg Injustice 1.jpg Injustice 38.jpg Injustice 42.jpg brainiac_injustice_2_full_body_transparent_by_gasa979-dbemd9g.png Victims *Jor-El *Lara Van-El *Zor-El *Alura Zor-El *Kent Nelson / Doctor Fate *Billions of unnamed Kryptonians *Numerous counts of Metropolis citizens *Numerous counts Coast City citizens *Numerous counts of unnamed humans *Billions of unnamed lifeforms Trivia *Brainiac served as a stage interactible on the Insurgency (Stage) in the original Injustice: Gods Among Us. He was originally believed to be Brain, until data on the 1.06 patch notes confirmed his identity. Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:DC Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Possessor Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Pure Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cataclysm Category:Evil Creation Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Saboteurs Category:Mentally Ill Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Abusers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Creator Category:Psychics Category:Lawful Evil Category:InJustice Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Warlords Category:Genocidal Category:Opportunists Category:Brainwashers